


Murky Depths

by flightoftheseraph



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Case Fic, Fluff, Gen, Shapeshifting, Shark Sam Winchester, Witch Curses, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightoftheseraph/pseuds/flightoftheseraph
Summary: Sam runs into a bunch of people with go-pros while in one of his usual haunts on earth (the bunker, Bobby's, a crossroads, w/e). It turns out they're cryptid 'hunters' looking for proof of a cryptid. He realizes they're looking for him.





	Murky Depths

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt for the Boyking server, I had the idea of challenging myself to write cryptid shark Sam on a hunt. I'm not certain where this falls, timeline wise. At some point, Sam takes over Hell but still takes time on Earth to hunt once and awhile. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it ❤

Sam took a deep breath as he plunged into the depths of the small lake. As far as hunts were concerned this one was simple but he was growing exhausted as he dove up and down. 

This entire hunt was a crap shoot from the get go, it took forever to find the witch and even worse two more people had died before Sam could find the relics that had been flooded a century earlier. He wiped his face and sighed, he was ready to drop, but he had to finish this case before more people died. The witch, of course it was * _always*_ witches , Sam thought begrudgingly as he soared beneath the depths. The fins grew flawlessly from his allowing him to dive deeper and swim more. The fins appearing on his arms and legs helped to to maneuver in the murky depths. The altars were impossible to find and Sam had been diving up and down all day. Even with powers it was a tremendously exhausting search.

He’d been diving up and down, Sam dove and blinked his bright yellow eyes in the murky depths, his tail stirring up settlement on the bottom of the lake Guided by his glowing yellow eyes Sam plunged found the underwater altar the witch had made and grabbed the golden stone entangled in seaweed. His tail helped to steer better as well and he was easily able to locate the shimmering stone in the wreckage of what was once a beautiful altar. Sam swam to surface and whipped his wet hair from his face. He surfaced and blinked his yellow eyes. There was a rustling near the shore behind him and Sam whipped his head around.

Sam swims quickly to shore, shifting back to fully human as he grabs his clothes and dresses. He shakes water from his hair and he gathers his things

***

Sam hikes into nearby field and begins to gather tinder to burn the golden stone, when he hears a rustle behind him in the trees. 

A rustle of leaves and two men emerged from the trees, Sam ducks behind a tree and he peers out and his hand rests on his gun. 

They aren’t holding guns, but….

_Cameras?_

“Did you see it here?” One man says, he holds a camera attached to a long pole, his companion shakes his head and looks down at what appears to be compass in his hands. They both look to be around in their 20’s

“Well the reports say it was down near the marsh, even in the water,” The other man says and he turns to his friend, “It should be here, it’s eyes _glow in the dark_ , we should be able to see it at night!” 

“It’s definitely a mermaid, killer mermaid for sure,” The one holding the camera says confidently, hands on his hips, “Or maybe a siren too!”

Sam almost starts laughing and gave himself away away, he covers his mouth to stifle his laughter. The two men begin to walk back towards the marsh, still muttering about the “mysterious demon”. 

Sam smiles from his place behind the tree. 

Sam waits patiently for them to finally leave, texting Cas and Dean on to tell him he’s finished the hunt, and then burned the stone as the sun set. The stone crackled and sparked with mystical energy before it faded. 

He watched the flames crackle, his eyes glow a soft yellow as he looks into the darkness with his night vision and chuckles lightly at the events of the day. 


End file.
